The present invention is concerned with the manufacture of the read element in a magnetic disk system. This is a thin slice of material located between two magnetic shields which we will refer to a primary shields. The principle governing operation of the read sensor is the change of resistivity of certain materials in the presence of a magnetic field (magneto-resistance). In particular, most magnetic materials exhibit anisotropic behavior in that they have a preferred direction along which they are most easily magnetized (known as the easy axis). The magneto-resistance effect manifests itself as a decrease in resistivity when the material is magnetized in a direction perpendicular to the easy axis, said decrease being reduced to zero when magnetization is along the easy axis. Thus, any magnetic field that changes the direction of magnetization in a magneto-resistive material can be detected as a change in resistance.
It is now known that the magneto-resistance effect can be significantly increased by means of a structure known as a spin valve (SV). The resulting increase (known as Giant magneto-resistance or GMR) derives from the fact that electrons in a magnetized solid are subject to significantly less scattering by the lattice when their own magnetization vectors (due to spin) are parallel (as opposed to anti-parallel) to the direction of magnetization of the solid as a whole.
The key elements of a spin valve structure are two magnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer. The thickness of the non-magnetic layer is chosen so that the magnetic layers are sufficiently far apart for exchange effects to be negligible (the layers do not influence each other's magnetic behavior at the atomic level) but are close enough to be within the mean free path of conduction electrons in the material. If, now, these two magnetic layers are magnetized in opposite directions and a current is passed through them along the direction of magnetization, half the electrons in each layer will be subject to increased scattering while half will be unaffected (to a first approximation). Furthermore, only the unaffected electrons will have mean free paths long enough for them to have a high probability of crossing the non magnetic layer. However, once these electron switch sides', they are immediately subject to increased scattering, thereby becoming unlikely to return to their original side, the overall result being a significant increase in the resistance of the entire structure.
In order to make use of the GMR effect, the direction of magnetization of one the layers must be permanently fixed, or pinned. Pinning is achieved by first magnetizing the layer (by depositing and/or annealing it in the presence of a magnetic field) and then permanently maintaining the magnetization by over coating with a layer of antiferromagnetic material. The other layer, by contrast, is a “free layer” whose direction of magnetization can be readily changed by an external field (such as that associated with a bit at the surface of a magnetic disk).
Structures in which the pinned layer is at the top are referred to as top spin valves. Similarly, It is also possible to form a ‘bottom spin valve’ structure where the pinned layer is deposited first. Although not directly connected to the GMR effect, an important feature of spin valve structures is a pair of longitudinal bias stripes that are permanently magnetized in a direction parallel to the long dimension of the device. Their purpose is to prevent the formation of multiple magnetic domains in the free layer portion of the GMR sensor, particularly near its ends.
FIG. 1 shows a typical structure that embodies the features described above. As noted above, the device is sandwiched between two primary shields 11 and 12. Currently, the shield-to-shield separation of a spin valve head cannot be below about 800 Å, mainly due to the sensor-to-shield shorting problem. This is pointed to in the figure by arrow 13. Since improvements in the density of recorded data require that this distance be reduced below 800 Å, there is a need for a structure (and a process for manufacturing it) that is not susceptible to said shorting problem.
An application that describes a structure that is related to that disclosed by the present invention was filed on Sep. 30, 1999 as application Ser. No. 09/408,492. Additionally, a routine search of the prior art was performed and the following references of interest were found:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,182, Kanai et al. show a SV with a first soft magnetic layer. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,593, Kim et al. shows a SV with a non-magnetic (e.g., Cr) under-layer. Takada et al show a stabilizing layer with an under-layer of Cr and a hard magnetic layer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,527, while Ohsawa et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,542), Dykes et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,688), and Hsiao et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,379) all show related SV devices with shield layers.